(Not) Like Gaston
by DaughterofGaston
Summary: What happens when a prince, soon to be king, decides to bring five children of villains into Auradon from the Isle of the Lost. When he brings the daughter of Maleficent, son of jafar, daughter of the Evil Queen, son of Cruella De Vil and the daughter of Gaston over what will happen? Will they be just like their parents wanting revenge? Or will they choose to be good?
1. Authors Note

**Hey guys.** **it has come to my attention that my story is very similar, scarily so to another authors work here. Rosto'sGirl, The Slient Decesendant. Which I can assure you before she messaged me I had never read. I have messaged her back explaining I have never read the story and am working on the changes nessasary to dicern them from each other. However i will only be doing this if she is okay with it. If not this story will be deleted in respect for her and her work. As her story is very good, i suggest you read it as i read the enitre thing in one night after receieving her message.** **If she is okay with me making changes those changes will go up as soon as I can get them out upon rewriting the chapters. I hope you all can understand and I wish to apologize not only to you but once again to Rosto'Girl.** **~ DaughterofGaston**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Upon speaking with Rosto`sGirl. I am not deleting this story just making the necessary changes to discern from her story. This chapter itself doesn`t have as much changes just simple ones, but they are noticeable. The next two chapters will be up today once I finish the rewriting and then I will be back on track for weekly updating.**

 **If you are new don't worry about this and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time A Long, Long Time Ago. Okay about 20 years ago to be accurate. Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest friends. Not sure how they managed that when Beast had been well a Beast for quite a decent amount of time. Royals. The cake was also as big as you'd imagine. Well instead of a honeymoon they united all the kingdoms together and created the United States of Auradon. Beast got voted King of it all though everyone who had a royal title kept it and continued ruling their own kingdoms. Beast rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically the people who actually make life interesting and booted them to an island off shore called the Isle of the Lost. That's my home, or as Mal would call it Hood. Hood is probably more accurate looking at it. Fairy Godmother slapped a magic barrier on the island stopping anyone from leaving, it also effectively lessened our Wi-Fi strength, not cool, what did I ever do to them? Well my dad did something but that's not the point. As far as we knew there was no way out. We are about to be revealed but first something happened. Something I don't think anyone expected._

Ben stood as the tailor measured him staring out the window towards the Isle of the Lost. He felt sad looking at it. That how many kids his age were living there and being forced to be like their parents, the villains. He felt like they should get a second chance. Yes, their parents were evil but the children hadn't done anything wrong. As he stood he made his decision. He was going to tell his parents about his decision. But to do that he needed to know which children to bring first. As he couldn't have them all here right away. The ones who needed the most help. With some aid, he had read some reports sent here about the children of the villains. 5 stuck out to him. The children of Jafar, Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen, Maleficent and Gaston. His father would be against it. Especially because Maleficent and Gaston. As Maleficent was considered the worst of the worst and Gaston had tried to kill him just to marry his mother. He was glad that from what he read the child, daughter actually of Gaston was not observed to have the same obsessive nature as her father. But Ben decided he would have to be extra careful around her just in case. He didn't want to make any of them feel unwelcome. So, he would have to convince everyone to give them a chance.

"How is it that you're going to be crowned King Next month, you're just a baby." Ben turned to see his parents walking in. King Adam and Queen Belle. His father was speaking the truth that he would be crowned King soon. His mother would still be Queen Regent until he married and his father would always be there to help.

"He's turning 16 dear." Ben smiled at his mother. She would probably be the one on board with this the most because she was all about second chances. Ben would mentally admit that even if somehow his parents didn't approve today he could do it after he was crowned with Leon, his future Maître d` of the castle, who he had pitched the idea too, and who also had agreed and shared a similar mindset with him.

"Hey Pops." Ben spoke smiling at his parents, he truly hoped they would understand why he wished to bring kids from the Isle over.

"Sixteen! It's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision till I was at least 42." King Adam spoke shaking his head.

"Uh you decided to marry me at 28." Belle spoke up raising a brow at her husband's words.

"Well it was either you or a teapot." The King joked, however he got no laughs other than Ben's nervous one.

"Kidding." he added suddenly to prevent his wife's rage, which was a force to be reckoned with, if you were her husband or son.

"Mom, Dad." Ben tried to walk down from where he stood to speak with his parents but the tailor stopped him as he wasn't finished taking measurements.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." he spoke simply, he made sure to try and sound confident. This gained him shocked looks at the very least. And Belle dropped what she was holding in shock.

"Every Time I look out to the Isle I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben explained to give some reason to this, to try and get his parents to consider it.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" King Adam said fairly calm, even though his words conveyed he did not like this idea.

"we start out with a few at first. Only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben felt good when he saw his mother nod at him, obviously thinking about what he was saying and considering it.

"Have you?" His father wasn't so in tune to the idea. However, his father was turned into a Beast and almost killed by villains so he had a good reason to be wary.

" I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?" Belle spoke up. For Ben, this was the moment.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, … Gaston and Maleficent." The last two he spoke quickly, not wanting to prolong it and make their reactions worse. The tailor jumped at the last name, as most would upon hearing it.

"Maleficent and Gaston! She is the worst villain in the land and Gaston tried to kill me!"

"Dad just hear me out." Ben tried to reason with his father.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." King beast spoke and the tailor left the room.

"Dad their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" Ben asked, he was ready to mention that the child of Gaston was a daughter, as they all knew of Gaston`s views towards what women should be and how they should act. Ben knew his mother, Mrs. Potts, Along with Fifi and all the other women in the castle would want to girl to be given the chance to learn she could be more. King beast looked towards his wife and she nodded at him.

"I suppose their children are innocent." He said and turned around walking a little before stopping and waiting for his wife. Ben let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Belle went up to her son and smiled.

"Well done." she said and turned walking off with her husband.

 _Now here is where I come in._

I shook the can of spray paint as I finished yet another tag of Long Live Evil painted onto a shadow of my father's back. Jay always said his muscles were bigger. Which was a lie he just liked to try and seem all high and mighty. I stretched my arms over my head and threw the can off to the side. I spotted Mal finishing a tag of her own and smirked jumping down from my perch.

Mal walked away from her tag bumping into some guys as she did. They turned to look at her and stared at the twin dragons curled around each other on the back of her jacket and decided not to mess with her, they knew that symbol.

 _Mal_  
They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

I turned my gaze to see Jay jumping around before climbing down a ladder near a tag of his before pushing a moveable wall out of the way and walking down a tunnel. He ignored the annoyed woman he passed and as he walked away everyone could see the glowing red eyed viper on the back on his leather vest.

 _Jay_  
A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

Evie strutted down a huge table as if it was a catwalk holding the grace of a princess with people eating who moved their food out of her way. She stepped down from the table before moving under a railing smirking as a guy watched her in awe. His eyes drifting to the broken sideways crown on her back as she walked away.

 _Evie_  
So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

I jumped down from roof to roof till I landed on the ground. I walked past people who moved out of my way gulping once they saw the symbol on the back of my jacket. A roaring beast that made everyone back away at the sight and turn to the posters of the king of auradon.

 _Gabi_

Temperamental You Say?

I hadn`t noticed,

You got on my nerves

Try and be a better opponent

Carlos came out from a window and started walking. He stole a bandana from a guy he passed and he rounded a corner stealing an apple before taking a bite out of it. He then threw it back to the girl chewing it angrily. The girl caught the apple and stared at the crossbones adoring the back of his jacket. Even without the skull you could tell what they represented.

 _Carlos_  
They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood

Evie and I meet up with Mal walking down an alley as a little girl held her doll closer. Jay was walking on a metal bar in the air before jumping down and sliding down the roof. Carlos jumped from bed to bed in a building waking the people who were in them.

 _Mal, Evie and Gabi_  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

We meet at a gate slamming it with our hand before pushing it to the side and going through it. We laughed as we ran past people who were throwing bags to each other. Mal pushed one to the ground as we followed her jumping on boxes and tables of people doing laundry. We grabbed sticks and began to hit pots, barrels, and the pipes of the tunnel we ran through all while laughing.

 _ **All**_ **  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)  
I'm rotten to the core.**

Mal ducked under some cloths looking to a woman with a crystal ball in front of her, who look unimpressed. She then kept walking and spray painted a purple `M` on a hanging sheet before pulling it back to show a fully clothed man in a bath tub.

 _Mal_  
Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique!

Jay jumped a down from a metal gateway decorated with cloths and landed near a table smirking at the people using it. He grabbed the tea pot they were using pretend to pour them a cup before jumping over it and leaving pot still in hand laughing. He then rubbed at it slightly with a rag before running off.

 _Jay_  
What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?

Evie pushed past rows of scarves hanging down before grabbing the back end of a man`s scarf. She pulled making him spin removing the scarf before she dropped it. He turned to stare as she twisted past scarves to look at him before leaving letting the man stare behind her awestruck.

 _Evie_  
So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

I swung down a pole and kicked guys down to the ground before landing on the ground. I smirked at them and passed a guy holding his jaw glaring at me and laughed smirking at him before moving through the people in front of me.

Gabi

So I`m like my father?

A bit impulsive

It could be true

I am a little destructive

Carlos ran from table to table in the market knocking down baskets and other various things and proceeded to throw a basket at a woman`s head. He then jumped down and pointed to her before jumping on a wagon full of hay. Even tossing some at her with a laugh as it wheeled away.

 _Carlos_  
The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is...  
You ain't seen nothing yet!

We stood on the balcony of the market and grabbed the railing leaning down smirking watching Carlos and Jay run around. Before Carlos grabbed a rope pulling a metal part of machinery that no longer worked. Jay jumped and hung from it as he did so the two laughing as Carlos pulled. Then we ran around the Balcony and Jay jumped down, Carlos released the wire and they ran to the town square.

 _Mal, Evie and Gabi_  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

We reached the town square where they were a bunch of people who moved out of our way not wanting to get any of us, let alone me mad and let us do what we wished.

 _ **All**_ **  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),  
I'm rotten to the core **

Mal blew part of her bangs out of her eyes and grabbed a lollipop from a baby and held it up in triumph and we laughed along with everyone around before everyone not us ran off screaming. I looked to see Malfeicent`s goons and saluted Mal turning on my heel and walking off. Mal and I got along but my father and her mother did not. I headed home, the literal darkest end of the Isle as the lights blew out and no one down here knew how to fix it or where to get more lightbulbs. I looked at my father closed tavern before pushing open the doors. I stepped over passed out drunken men and headed towards the stairs. I heard scratching footsteps follow after me. I opened the door and allowed to dogs inside. They curled up by the fire place and seemed to fall asleep.

"Papa!" I shouted to see if he was here.

"Ah Belle! Great News!" he said walking up and throwing an arm around my shoulders. He had to bend down a Lot to do that though.

"what?" I questioned wondering what he would think was great.

"you have been invited to go to school in Auradon!" he said and I pushed his arm off. I unfortunately knew that I was only able because he let me do it.

"what? Why would I want to do that?" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

"Maleficent has a plan. You get the magic wand and we are all free. I can finally take the beast's head!" he said and I stared him in the eyes. It was amusing that he seemed to ignore that he was now human and no longer a beast.

"So, I imagine Mal was invited too?" I questioned, if Maleficent had a plan, Mal had to be involved.

"And those others she's always with." he waved his hand. He also was ignoring the fact that I was always with them.

"Evie, Jay and Carlos." I said their names and he nodded but I knew he didn't really listen.

"Go pack a bag." he ordered, the thought of finally taking the beast head had clearly taken over his thoughts. Honestly, he wasn't going to get Belle by doing that but he seemed to think it would. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't help but flirt with every single woman on the Isle who showed any interest at all, not sure why they did though. I walked into my room and stuffed some clothes into a leather bag. The others would most likely fight it but Mal had yet to win a stare down with her mother so it didn't matter. We were going, so I refused to pick a fight about it because it wasted energy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aicila850- Thank you. Figuring out exactly how Gabi would fit in was kinda difficult as I was trying not to change too much. Hope that I`m doing okay with that.**

 **TheRanger`sDaughter- I was not planning to have The twins and Gil actually appear in this story, I am planning to write Gabi Into Descendants 2 and her brothers will appear in that one. For this one I was planning just to mention them. Coming up with Gabi`s symbol was actually fun and easy for me as I was trying to have her be different and as the title suggest she isn`t like Gaston, she`s basically his exact opposite, except in looks. So I left like a roaring beast was a good way to show that, shes also known for her temper so I felt it fit her well as a villain. As for Gaston seeming friendly it was because he was distracted, I believe that the prospect of after 20 years being able to get your revenge would be occupying his mind. He`d probably be thinking of how to Kill the beast and what his wedding with Belle would be like, so he`d be pretty happy with the idea of getting his revenge that even if he can`t send one of his sons his daughter is good enough to help him, as Gaston still does hold his sexist views towards women and he wasn't truly paying attention to Gabi other than the fact that she was home. Also take mind of what Gaston called Gabi by. And its Ben/Mal trust me.**

 **Katmar1994- Thank you! I`m glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **So her outfit consist of her red leather jacket, the red being much darker than Gastons red closer to a blood or burgundy and the beast on the back is in black, it had the general metal studs on the shoulders and collar. She tends to wear it open, unlike the others whose jackets are all zipped up. Her shirt is simple being a black crop tank top, made of leather and has shear fabric from the top of her chest up to make the sleeves. Her jeans are a deep gray and ripped (Considered having them splattered with red, but not sure let me know if you like the idea or not). Her boots are black combat boots with gold chains attached from where they lace up to the backs. She wears jewelry though only in the form of a golden necklace with a red crystal, the crystal had gold top that is roses moving down one side almost to the end. Along with a set of golden bracelets.**

 **SailorSedna052- Thank you for your support. I did not completely start over however I did make some `major` changes, most in names and first meetings. I hope you like the chapters.**

 **Hi Guys. Here is my rewrite of chapter 2. Hope you like it as there are more changes here than last chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Bring back that wand. I want to mount his head on my wall!" Dad said when I walked out of my room with my bag over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I started towards Mal's place, which ironically was in the center of it all. When I got there, I didn't see anyone so I assumed they were inside. I leaned against the wall and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. At least Jay and Carlos were coming too. Make this fun, could steal some things and pull some pranks on royals. Mal and I could scare the living daylights out of everyone. So, it wouldn't be terribly boring. Soon a limo drove up and they finally came out. Jay first, then Carlos, Evie and finally Mal. Carlos dived into the Limo cause his mother was calling his name. I kicked off the wall and walked towards them. Jay slid into the car, then Evie. I followed in after Evie. I stared at the game station and candy in the limo. Damn, I whistled in appreciation and saw Mal hadn't gotten in yet. I reached out and tugged her inside and pulled the door shut. She moved to sit by Evie closer to the driver. Jay and Carlos were in front of the game station and candy. I laid out across the back seat by the door. The Limo started moving, I heard their parents call out things but ignored them in favor of looking at the candy selection.

"Candy me, Spots." I spoke and a handful of wrapped candy was placed in my hand. I unwrapped one and popped it in my mouth. Tasted like a fruit but I couldn't place it, it might be the ones we don't get here.

"You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." Evie said trying to put makeup on Mal.

"stop I'm plotting." Mal spoke slapping Evie's hand away. Evie grabbed some rock candy.

"Well it's not very attractive. Neither is lying like that stuffing your face." Evie looked to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Please Crown I'm gorgeous." I smirked and she laughed. Carlos tried some Candy that was like nuts and something else. Jay liked it too, once he tried it. Couldn't be bad then if both of them liked it.

"Look!" I sat up on my elbows to see out the front window of the Limo. We were at the edge of the island.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled and they screamed. I moved and covered my face with my arms as the Limo shook and glowed. It stopped and I looked again to see us on a literal golden bridge of light. That moved with the limo, kind of. Magic, it had to be.

"It must be Magic." Evie spoke up as everyone looked out the windows.

"Hey." Mal looked at the driver, who literally had no reaction to the screaming that was right behind him.

"Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" Mal asked holding a small thing with a button. Yeah, we would need to know how to get back considering the ocean between Auradon and the Isle.

"No. This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…" He said pushing a button above his head. This made a thing rise up and stop us from seeing him. I chuckled and fell back onto the seat.

I rose a brow at the sound of a band and groaned. I sat up and saw one out the window. Jay and Carlos started fighting over what they were stealing and the door was opened. They rolled out of the Limo and I stared at them.

"Idiots." I scoffed. I let Evie and Mal get out before stepping out myself. The band had stopped playing in shock. Guess we made an interesting first impression. I kicked Jay's leg and he stopped looking forward to see a woman walking towards us.

"Just cleaning up. Get up." Jay said helping Carlos stand letting go of whatever they were fighting over.

"Leave it like you found it. And by that, I mean just leave it." The women spoke starting in singsong before going to normal speech. Jay threw the stuff back into the car at that. Jay tried and failed at flirting with a girl who was standing in front of us, most likely a Princess as most of the girls here probably were.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." the women said stopping it from escalating more than it already had.

"I'm fairy godmother. Headmistress." She curtsied slightly as she spoke. So, we had to steal her wand. Fun. Mal started to sell wanting to see the wand and I crossed my arms. Unfortunately, it didn't really work as it seemed Fairy Godmother here was all about the future and not the past.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." One of the guys behind her spoke up stepping forward to greet us.

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King. "I held back a scoff. So, this was Beast and Belle's son. He seemed to look more like beast than belle. Not to say he wasn't attractive. Just not my type. I glared at the girl when she said the Evil Queen had no royal status. We all knew what the title was for Evie and her mother, mainly Evie. By Isle standards she was technically a Princess the only one if I remembered correctly anyway.

"Im Leon." The other boy spoke up once Audrey, apparently her name was and shocker she was also a Princess, was done introducing herself.

"Leonce. Ben`s Maître d`." Audrey added and I rolled my eyes. So that meant he was Lumeire`s son. Another person from Beast and Belle`s story. Fun…. I chuckled upon hearing Godmother mention curfews, of course. Then she left and the marching band followed.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me- meet you all." He tried to shake Jay's hand only for Jay to push him back. Mal shook hands with him.

"This is a momentous occasion. And one that I hope with go down in history." He shook Carlos's hand and mentioned chocolate, must be that thing Carlos ate.

"As the day, our two people began to heal. "He shook hands with Evie before holding a hand out to me.

"Are you sure you want to shake hands with your enemies' daughter? "I asked him amused that he actually held a hand out to me.

"So, you're Gaston's daughter…. Nice to meet you…." He said trailing off.

"Gabi." I shook his hand and he smiled at me.

"Or the day you showed 5 people where the bathrooms are." Mal spoke up continuing from where his speech to us had ended and I chuckled.

"A little bit over the top?" he asked her.

"More than a little bit." she replied and I chuckled again.

"Well so much for my first impression." they both laughed and I rose a brow.

"Hey your maleficent's daughter aren't you. Yeah you know what I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Audrey spoke up and I stared. Sleeping Beauty's daughter. Great.

"oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping beauty." she added as if we couldn't tell already.

"Yeah I've heard the name. You know what I totally do not blame your grandparent for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Savage Mal, Savage.

"Water under the bridge. "Audrey said waving her hand slightly.

"Totes." Mal spoke and they both fake laughed without even remotely trying to hide that they were fake.

"Okay so how about a tour?" Ben clapped his hands together speaking up to try and stop any drama between them from occurring, smart move Princey.

"Auradon Prep. Originally built 300 years ago…." I looked towards the statue we were walking towards and scoffed a statue of King Adam of course. Ben clapped his hands and it shifted into a beast. Well I was not expecting that, made it slightly less annoying. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms. Ben explained his father wanted the statue to morph to remind people that anything is possible. Mal made a comment on his shedding and I smirked laughing. I followed when Ben started walking again. Mal asked about magic and Ben said it existed but it was retired for the most part that everyone here was mortals, who's royal blood happened to go back hundreds of years. Thanks for that useless information Audrey. Anyway, the retirement of magic Would that make it easier or harder to get the wand. Who knows.

Ben called down Doug, looking I saw he was member of the marching band from earlier. I tuned out what was being said looking towards the door we can came in from. Hardly anything being said right now was not important and I really didn't feel like listening to Audrey talk anymore. My mind wandered to the statue The Beast or King Adam. My father wanted his head and Belle still despite all this time. And what I was doing here would help him do that. If we got the wand that is. Dad would mount his head on the wall and forcibly marry Belle. Who knows what he'd do to Ben. Who knows what would happen to me. I shook my head and followed the others to apparently our rooms.

 **Leon**

I walked with Ben after Audrey left to do, I honestly didn't know because I wasn't paying attention. I was to focused on the kids from the Isle. Im sure Ben was too. We risked a lot bringing them here. So many kings and Queens were against the idea. But King Adam approved it so we were allowed to bring them over. Now if we want to bring more we need approval from the other rulers and proof that they can change and be good. I sighed stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"So, They were interesting." Ben spoke up and I chuckled.

"That doesn`t even begin to cover it." I told him and he nodded. We weren`t blind. They all seemed on edge, jumpy even. The only one who didn't was Gaston`s daughter, Gabi as she had introduced herself to Ben as. She seemed calm, but at the same time there was a weight on her shoulders. The weight of someone`s expectations that she was supposed to meet. If she was or not I didn't know. But I made a mental note to try and talk to her more. I had made a promise to my mom, Queen Belle and Mrs. Potts to bring her to see them once she got settled in. They wanted to make sure she wasn't being forced into Gaston`s image of a perfect woman. But I had to admit she was very beautiful. Her hair was a ink black, similar to her father`s just much longer and was tied into a ponytail and reached about the middle of her back. Her skin was slightly tan most likely due to her skin being naturally fair even if she spends a good amount of time in the sun. But it`s her eyes that got him. A dark sapphire like the ocean she just crossed. They weren`t icy and filled with hate like her fathers. But something told me they could be if given a reason. Just wasn't sure what that reason was. I lifted up my hand and ran it threw my hair sighing.

"This is going to be difficult isn`t it?" Ben asked and I laughed.

"Yup. Were in for the long run now." Because trying to get them to trust us and go against everything they were taught by their parents wasn't going to be easy. Im just not sure which part would be harder just yet.

 **Gabi**

The boys went to their dorm and we walked to the room Doug gave us. Mal opened the door and immediately gagged. Pink and Princessy. Gross. Mal felt the same way but Evie seemed excited. I rolled my eyes but let her be she had spent her whole life wanting to be an Auradon Princess so I'll let her have this. We pulled all the curtains shut which made it a little more bearable. I found my bag on a bed off to the side and grabbed it. I let it hit the ground and fell onto my bed.

"So, what's the plan Dragon?" I asked and she stared at me, seeming to recall I was not there when they spoke to their parents.

"We get that wand and get the hell out of this place. "she said sitting on one bed.

"So, what's your mom's plan?" I asked, I was sure I already an idea but wanted to make sure.

"Take over everything. Get revenge. "she explained. Yup I was right.

"Take the Beast head and mount it on his wall. "I told her my father`s plan and she scoffed.

"is that all he thinks about? "she asked annoyed.

"That and marrying Belle. Even if he already has 4 children. With three different women. Honestly." I threw my hands up into the air before letting them fall back.

"Isn't your middle name Belle? "Evie spoke up and I nodded.

"Yup." I popped the p in response to her question.

"So, Gabriella Belle DuBois. "She spoke my full name.

"Better than Bertha. "I teased Mal who glared at me but I didn't see any real heat in her eyes, I had found out about her middle name by accident a little while back.

"Tonight, we meet in the boy's room and figure out where to find that wand." Mal said and I nodded.

"and for now? "I asked her.

"anything we want. "she shrugged and I nodded.

"Hey Gabi. They put you in the same type of classes as us, right? "Evie said and I sat up on my elbows.

"Yeah why? "I questioned, wondering why she was curious about it.

"Shouldn't you be in different ones though? "she inquired. Technically she wasn't wrong. I should be in different classes than them.

"I did shit in school on the Isle. That's probably why. "I told her. That was also not a lie. Pops didn't believe a woman should learn. Unless it was learning to cook, clean, sew and to be a housewife to bears heirs. He did reach me some self-defense, saying that while I was a woman I was his daughter I could not be seen as weak. I also learned from others on the Isle along with watching him train my brothers. So, it was safe to say I could defend myself pretty well. Other than that, my mother made sure I could speak French, the twins mother continuing to teach me after she passed away. My father refused to allow me to learn anything else. So, I did the bare minimum in school. This resulted in me being placed in classes with Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos. Pops never said a word about Mal and be hanging out, probably because of her mom. Because Evie was being taught how to be a Princess and find a Prince to marry he never minded me spending time with her. He believed Carlos was too weak but never said anything else. He approved of Jay because of how skilled a fighter he was. So, I was allowed to spend time with them growing up. Which was weird reasons and I would have hung out with them anyway but I guess having him not care was a better situation for me.

* * *

 **I changed the name to Leonce as I revealed. Which is French origin and has the meaning Lion-like. I liked the name when I found it after researching a little. Which basically means when they call him Leon they are calling him Lion. Which I find endlessly assuming when thinking about it.**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone is liking this story. Feel free to ask me any questions or just talk to me in the comments. Ill try to reply to all I can. Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was unfair if I was being honest. That our room was princessy and pink. While the boys had a cool room with games stocked up already. Really? Did all of the girls in Auradon like their rooms? Truly unfair. I laughed at Jay's stealing habit and Mal's comment. Carlos called Jay to play the game he had been playing and I rose a brow at it. Fighting game, huh of course they would let the guys have games like that here.

" Guys! Do I have to remind you what were all here for?" Mal spoke up. Jay answered with blah, blah blah. Making us laugh.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents to prove that we are evil, vicious and ruthless and cruel" Everyone agreed and Mal called for Evie's mirror. Which her mother had given her before we left. Though it wasn't like what it used to be.

"Mirror mirror in my hand where does fairy godmother wand…. Stand! "Evie spoke trying to rhyme and it showed the wand. She had it zoom out only to go way too far out and have to get it to go closer. It was in a museum. Which apparently was 2.3 miles from here according to Carlos using the laptop Jay stole. We got up to leave and started towards the museum.

We made it to the museum and I looked to Evie who was holding her mirror.

"Check your mirror." Mal told her.

"Is my mascara smudged? "Evie asked and I sighed. Trust me I know that the Evil Queen drilled looked mattered into Evie's brain and I loved Evie it`s just I wished she would use the brain I knew she had.

"Yeah. And hey while you're at it why don't you see if you can find us the wand?" Mal questioned her. We all cared about Evie and know the mindset drilled into her so we tried not to be to mean when it popped up.

"Sure. This way. "Evie started in a direction and we followed. We reached the doors of the museum and I blinked seeing the spinning wheel that Maleficent cursed. It didn't look like much. We ducked when the guard turned slightly towards the door and peeked back after a second. Jay and Carlos seemed to agree with me in the spinning wheel didn't look like much.

"Its magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal said and recited a spell. That didn't work. She glared at the boys when they joked and tried another one. The guard stood up and wandered towards the wheel. He reached out and pricked his finger and curled up beside it asleep. I laughed and high fived Mal. She then tries the door to find it locked. I moved to look at the spell book she had over her shoulder and pointed out a spell that could open the door.

"Make It easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick." She spoke and the door burst open just as Jay was trying to kick it open. He ended up on the ground for his efforts. We went inside and slowly walked past the guard. Evie led us through the museum with her mirror. We ran up the stairs and stopped looking in front of us. I stared at a statue of my father that was so life like. He was holding a rifle and pointing it at what looked like me. His eyes, icy like my own, glaring like he did in real life.

"Papa? "I breathed out in shock.

"Mommy?" Evie spoke breathless.

"Killer." Jay mumbled.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again. "Carlos said. Yeah and I'd never forget father`s day.

"Well the wands not here let's bounce. "Jay spoke up and I turned to see him backing up.

"Let's go. "He waved his hand when none of us moved. Evie and Carlos followed him and I turned my head back to my father's statue. My hands went into fist and I took a deep breath turning and following after everyone. I stopped seeing the wand floating with a shield around it. Though it was a littles way down so we couldn't grab it from here.

"Wait where's Mal?" Evie spoke up and I looked around not see her. She had been looking at her mother's statue like I had been my dad's.

"The statues check there." I told her and she jogged to find Mal. I stared at the wand. This is what would break the barrier and unleash our parents. The beast, while human now would be killed by my father. Who's trained and never given up the idea of revenge on him for supposedly stealing Belle. A story my brothers always believed when he told it in the way that made him the hero. I questioned it, something my mother encouraged as she knew the true story. Shockingly well actually. Once mal came we ran down so we could actually reach the wand despite the force field. Jay moved to go under the railing in front of it once we got to it.

"Jay don't." Mal said and he smirked and did so anyway.

"wait no don't!" Mal said and Jay touched it only to be blown back and sirens started going off. I covered my ears and moved to start running out of the museum. Evie followed along with everyone else. We ran to the door and I noticed the guard was no longer asleep most likely the siren woke him up. We ran outside and I turned to see Carlos still inside, he had stopped the siren.

"Carlos! "I called and he held his hands up running out.

"your welcome." He said and I rolled my eyes pushing him in front of me as we ran.

"Good job Cobra now we have to go to school tomorrow. " I said as we got into the school.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, a, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or d, carve out its heart?" I mentally scoffed at godmother's words. The Evil queen didn't try to carve out Snow white's heart till she was older. Evie raised her hand, assumingly paying attention to this.

"What was the second one? "she questioned and I chuckled under my breath.

"oh ok. Anyone else. "I looked down at the paper I had in front of me and kept sketching.

"Gabi. "Godmother pointed to me and I looked up.

"C. Give it a bottle. "I answered and she smiled at me.

"Correct Again. "She said happily considering I answer with no hesitation, though her eyes held a slightly sad look when she glanced at me.

"You two are on fire. "Carlos spoke up. Godmother had been picking Mal or me to answer because no one else was volunteering, or were getting it wrong.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun. " Mal told him as if was the most obvious thing in the world and I rolled my eyes. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see a young girl our age with short Bob cut brown hair and she was wearing a blue dress. She squealed and walked faster towards godmother.

"Hello dear one. "Godmother said her voice softening. Daughter most likely.

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. "she spoke and I leaned my cheek on my hand, how could you help us?

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane. "Godmother spoke. Bingo I was right.

"Mom!" so Jane was shy then. Not hard to believe.

"Jane this is everyone. "Godmother pushed her towards us slightly.

"Hi. That's okay don't mind me. As you were. "She squealed again as she walked away. Oh, poor girl, being that shy and Godmothers daughter. It didn't help we were from the Isle,

"okay. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, a, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or c, turn it over to the proper authorities." Godmother immediately went back to it. Evie and Mal smiled at the second option in regards to Evie`s mother. The boys started fighting over who got to answer. Godmother picked Jay who answered C, which was correct. Which proceeded to make the boys start wrestling. I whistled sharply and they stopped looking to me. I normally didn't mind them fighting with each other but Auradon was different and we didn't need to drawl unwanted attention.

"I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field. "she said pointing outside.

"oh no that's okay. Whatever that is We'll, we'll pass. "Carlos said pushing Jay off of him. Well Guess I should figure out what that is. Maybe I could convince them, it might help us blend in.

"Gabi." I turned my head from my locket to see Godmother walking up to me. I shut my locker and turned completely to her wondering what she wanted. Ben would walk up to us along with Leon on occasion but never her.

"Your teachers have brought something to my attention." She told me and my grip on my books tightened. I hadn`t done anything in class. None of us have in order to not draw unwanted attention. So what could she mean?

"Come with me dear." She waved her hand and turned around starting to walk. I blinked but followed after realizing that not doing so would probably cause trouble. She led me into a room I assume is her office and sat down in the chair behind the desk. She gestured for me to sit in front of her and I did so.

"I have your school records from on the Isle. These show you barely passing in your classes every year and that you only did the bear minimum of what was required to pass." She spoke and I looked at her confused. This was about my grades?

"And I look at the records of your classes here and even though it`s only been a short amount of time you are passing with flying colors. Your teachers believe you need more advanced classes and that you are much smarter than you showed on the Isle." She explained smiling at me. That was true. Because Dad`s hated me learning I always did the least amount necessary and lied saying I got Carlos or someone else to do it for me if he ever asked. I nodded to Godmother because I could see she had something else to say.

"I would like you for you to take a test. An intelligence or IQ test. This was we can put you in exactly the classes you need rather than moving you around more. Would you take the test?" She asked and I blinked. Guess it wouldn't hurt to have some form of challenge for the time we are here in my classes if I had to go to them. I nodded to Godmother and she smiled brightly.

"You can take it in here if you like. And I should have your results by this afternoon." She said and I nodded once again. She didn't seem fazed I wasn't speaking to her and pulled out a packet. I moved to a small table she had in her office and she put the test in front of me.

"Let me know when you've finished." She said and sat back down at her desk. I set my stuff down and grabbed a pencil. Twirling it between my fingers I looked at the first question.

I blew my bangs out my eyes as I stood in front of Godmother`s office. Once I finished the test she allowed me for today to go to my current classes and told me to come to her office for my free period, which was at the end of the day. The door opened and she waved me in smiling. I walked inside and she handed me a piece of paper.

"This will tell you your IQ score and the range of them all to give you a idea of how smart you are." I took the paper and read it over. 175, according to the paper that was one of the highest IQ`s.

"You are a genius or the closest thing to one. Your IQ is higher than the students here where this is their last year." She said and I blinked.

"I have already arranged for the change in your classes and have someone to give you a tour of where they will be. Also he is in some of your new classes." She explained.

"Okay…" I knew I was smarter than most people on the Isle, but apparently, I was actually smarter than basically everyone on the Isle. I heard a knock on the door and it opened to show Leon.

"Ah yes Gabi you've already meet Leon." Godmother said and I nodded.

"Hello Ma Belle Cherie." Wait, did he just call me darling. I mentally sighed and decided to let it slide this time. But it better not stick. Besides maybe I can embarrass him by knowing French. Long shot but could be worth it.

Leon held his hand out in invitation for me and I took it. He pressed a kiss to my knuckles as soon as I did. He was really being this nice to me? Yeah Ben was and the little I had seen of Leon showed they were nice but this. I was their enemy`s daughter and yet they acted like I was just another student here who had always been here. Leon led me out of Godmother`s office and towards where my new classes would be. And also where some of Leon`s classes were. Now just how smart was Leon...

* * *

 **Hi Guys. And the rewrite is done. I hope you liked the chapters.**

 **There are many different Iq ranges and what is labeled highly intelligent is the one that varies most. But they all put 175 into the highly intelligent, near genius of genius range. Generally, 70 to 200 fits most of them into range. 70 being the lowest score possible and 200 being one of the highest. While the most recent one I found shows anything over 140 being genius level another one showed 140 being just above average or highly intelligent. So, I based Gabi`s IQ on that trying to include the range of all the ones I saw. Either way the point is that she is incredibly intelligent.**

 **If you know more about IQ ranges than me please speak up and let me know what the true range is and I will adjust her IQ accordingly to fit into it.**

 **Anyway I will be updating either this Wednesday or Thursday I`ll see you guys then.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you`re enjoying the story so far. For me it was a break from school work, especially because I have an exam this weekend… Fun….**

 **Anyway. I decided after some more research that I`m changing Gabi`s IQ to that of 195. That is on the genius level of IQ. The others for my story Im having be**

 **Mal- 190**

 **Evie- 180**

 **Carlos- 185**

 **Jay- 170**

 **Ben – 175**

 **Leon- 193**

 **This is my personal decision for their IQ`s using the scale of 70-200. So, all of them are intelligent. Evie didn't really use it before Auradon and I`m pretty sure Jay is just lazy and doesn't show it.**

 **Anyway on with the Chapter!**

* * *

I blinked sitting in the bleachers as Jay tried out for tourney. According to Leon it was a sport here, points being based on mainly goals. Ben was on the team along with Leon. I don't know if Jay and Carlos were forced to try or decided on their own. But it was entertaining to watch because they were not prepared for Jay`s aggressiveness. I rolled my eyes when he jumped over Carlos who was on a mock team against him and watched him score a goal. Was he showing off? It was hard to tell with Jay`s instincts that are wired into him so heavily. The cheerleaders, as Leon had called them who apparently had the job of cheering on the team and keeping crowds excited, cheered for him. He threw down the stick, I had no idea what it was called, that he was using to play. I think he may have broken it over his knees but I couldn't tell. The coach called him over and I stood up.

"Jay!" I called out and he looked to me as did most of everyone. I waved my hand in front of my neck sideways and Jay got a look of recognition on his face.

"Too Much?" He replied smirking at me, but his question was serious. We already drew attention being who we were we didn't need unwanted bad attention. Like Jay being known for taking down his own teammates in a sport.

"Maybe just dial it back a bit for the Auradon kids okay?" I told him and he shrugged but nodded agreeing to my words. I shook my head and sat back down.

"Let me show you something you haven't seen before. Its called a rule book. "The coach welcomed Jay to the team after that. Ben then said he would work with Carlos when it came to playing the sport. I`m pretty sure from what I saw part of it is speed, which Carlos had. Given the right motivation of course. I smirked when Jay bumped into another player who then held his arm in pain once he walked away.

I pulled my book out of my locker and looked to see Audrey, Ben and another guy, he was on the tourney field I remember that. He pointed at us and I heard Evie say bye to Mal and I. I replied back before closing my locker.

"See yah." I told Mal who looked to me. She nodded and said her bye and I walked away. Mal could more than handle herself and Auradon was not keen on being late, while on the Isle the teachers didn't even care if you showed up, unless they liked you.

"Hello Mon trésor." I rose a brow at the new nickname. My treasure really? I turned my head to see Leon and he smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't having any trouble getting to your classes "He said and I noticed Mal walking into a bathroom. She waved a hand to me.

"No trouble at all. Sorry Mal needs me." I told him and walked into that bathroom. When I did I saw Jane in there and understood why Mal waved me in. At this moment in time Jane was out best chance at getting the wand.

"Hi its Jane, right?" Mal questioned smiling at Jane best she could.

"Always loved that name. Jane." Mal added, couldn't tell if she was acting nervous or not. Most likely acting though because I knew her.

"That's cool. "Jane sounded awkward and I smiled at her and she started to walk out. Mal stopped her.

"Don't Go!"

Mal looked down slightly before looking back up at Jane.

"I guess We were just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?" Mal asked and I held my book my chest looking at Jane.

"Hardly." She said looking upset, but not like she was going to cry. There was a major difference between the two looks.

"Really? I mean your mom is Fairy godmother, who also happens to be headmistress. Not mention your… personality." I spoke trying to sound surprised. I wasn't lying about the personality part, she did seem better than the other girls so far. I walked towards the counter and leaned against it looking to Jane.

"Id rather be pretty like you two. You've both got great hair." Jane said gesturing to us. I fingered the ends of my hair that fell over my shoulder due to the braid Evie had put it in this morning. Mal touched the ends of her hair as well before she got an idea.

"You know what? I have just the right thing for that! " Mal said and slapped her spell book on her other hand before opening and flipping through it.

"it's right… ah here." She spoke flipping through the book before stopping on a page.

"Beware Forswear, Replace the old with Brand New hair." Mal spoke the spell and waved her finger making Jane`s head jerk around then down before making it rise up. When she did Jane now had long lighter brown hair with soft curls and the blue bow no longer on the top of her head but know placed slightly more to the side. It didn't look bad actually.

"Wow!" Mal spoke as Jane touched her hair looking in the mirror in shock. Considering Auradon didn't use magic it's not surprising Jane was shocked at what it could do.

"You almost don't notice your…. Other features anymore." Mal continued and I smiled encouragingly at Jane. I didn't know exactly where Mal was going with this but I would support her in getting Jane to do it.

"Do my nose!" Jane exclaimed tapping the book after she turned back to Mal.

"Oh, I can't. I've been practicing but you know I can't really do big magic. Not like your mom with her wand." Mal spoke gesturing to Jane`s face to make a point.

"I mean one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." I picked up on where Mal was going with this and spoke up to help her.

"She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books and not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff." Jane told us and I bit my lip thinking.

"What a rip." Male said gaining an agreement from Jane who didn't seem happy about it either, Though for a different reason than Mal.

"You know she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter, doesn't she love you?" Mal questioned tilting her head slightly as she spoke. Though when it came to parental love we werent the experts in it.

"Well, of course she does. It`s… Its just tough love. `Work on the inside, not the outside' Yah know that sort of thing." Jane explained with a heartbroken look on her face.

"That`s the face!"

"yeah and then just look as if your heart is about to break." Mal explained showing the face Jane needed to make.

"'Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too.'" Mal gave an example and Jane stared at her.

"Think it would work?" Jane asked excitedly looking between us.

"Yeah! I mean that's what old Cindy did, Right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi- booed the living daylights out of her. And hey, if your mom does decide to break out the old wand, invite us?" I said looking to Jane who smiled brightly at us.

"If I can convince mom you're so there." She told us nodding her head. Now we had a possible chance at the wand. It was better that nothing anyway.

"Yay." Mal said sounding excited and then Jane left saying bye. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and slouched against the counter.

I blew stray hairs out of my eyes as I scanned the 'homework' for French class, yes, I was put in French as a language. Advantage was it was a class I didn't have to pay any attention in. I heard screaming and looked up to see Carlos run into the woods near the tourney field with Ben chasing after him along with a small creature. Was that what I think it was? Oh no, I stood up setting the binder I was using as a desk to the side.

"Uh... Leon?" I questioned and he turned to look at me from the field.

"Yeah?" he asked probably confused by the look on my face.

"Was that a dog that was 'chasing' Carlos?" I asked and he blinked in shock at my question.

"that was Dude the campus mutt." He answered and I cursed under my breath jumping down to the field taking off to find Carlos. Carlos was scared of dogs because of what Cruella always told him. I tried to tell him they weren't bad and to get him to see the ones in my house. But he refused. Granted the dogs in my house were closer to what Cruella described compared to other dogs as they were hunting dogs. I just grew up with them so they were loyal to me and my family.

"Carlos!?" I called trying to find where he went before I saw Ben holding the dog looking up at Carlos in a tree. I jogged over and looked at the dog. Fairly small thing, but to Carlos it didn't matter. Carlos climbed down from the tree and stared at the dog.

"You're a good boy, aren't you? "Carlos spoke reaching a hand out to pet the dog before Ben handed him over to Carlos.

"You're a good boy. "He said and I blinked.

"You just got him to hold a dog in less than 5 minutes and I've been trying for years to get him to see one." I looked to Ben who chuckled and Carlos looked at me.

"Your family`s dogs are huge!" He said and I rolled my eyes at him being over dramatic.

"They barely reach my hip Spots." I scoffed putting a hand on my hip.

"I guess you guys had it pretty rough on the island." Ben spoke up and I looked over to him.

"Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Carlos answered and I rolled my eyes. I reached over and pet Dude`s head a little. I waved to the boys and walked off to go back to the bleachers for my stuff. I walked off once I grabbed it and saw Evie with the tourney guy and rose a brow. He was probably a Prince considering he was around Audrey so I shrugged it off and let her be. The Evil Queen wanted her to marry a Prince and Evie wanted to marry one too. I wasn't going to stop her dream.

I scoffed at Jane`s words letting me know that we struck out in that department of getting the wand that way.

"Mal, Gabi do you like?" I looked to see Evie holding up the dress she was sewing.

"Yeah. Its cute brings out your eyes." Mal told her as she looked up from her sketch.

"I like the leather matches your hair." I told her and she smiled at us.

"Ill never get a boyfriend." Jane complained from her place laying on Evie`s bed.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Mal replied and I agreed making Evie scoff.

"And how would you know Mal you've never had one. And Gabs you don't count." Evie said and I rolled my eyes but she had a point. Any boyfriend that I`ve had was a jerk.

"Its `cause I don't need one, E. There a waste of time." Mal replied to her and Evie suddenly gasped standing up saying she forgot to do 'Chad`s' homework. I assume that's the tourney guy she was talking to earlier. Mal just rolled her guys saying that proved her statement from a second ago and I laughed. I rolled over and grabbed my sketch book starting to draw. I heard someone, Lonnie apparently come in but didn't pay any attention after Mal grabbed her spell book.

I looked up seeing Jay enter the room wearing a tourney jersey. I wolf whistled with Carlos and he smirked. He walked over to Mal and leaned on her bed post.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asked her and I groaned. Still annoyed we struck out with that.

"Do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if we hadn't completely struck out?" Mal told him flipping through more pages.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood. "Carlos said and Jay backing away from Mal with his hands raised.

"My mom`s counting on me. I can't let her down!" Mal exclaimed flicking the back of Carlos`s head.

"We can do this… If we stick together. "Jay said looking towards Mal as he did.

"And we don't go back until we do. `cause were rotten" Mal spoke after Jay`s words looking to all of us.

"To the Core." We all replied in sync and I put my hands behind my head.

"Oh yeah, I found out Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation. And we all get to go. I have nothing to wear of course." Evie spoke up and I rolled over resting on my elbows looking at her in shock. When did she find this out? I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Evie asked defensively as Mal and I stared at her.

"Hold that Thought." Mal said as she got up and opened the door. I glanced and saw it was Ben standing on the other side.

"Hey Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed." Ben spoke looking past Mal and at us.

"Not that I know of." Mal said turning to looks at us and we shook our heads at her.

"Okay. All right. Well, uh, if you need anything just, uh…" Ben spoke and Mal suddenly cut him off before he could leave.

"Oh, Wait! Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?" Mal asked him, wanting to make sure Evie had heard right.

"Yeah, the whole school goes." Ben told her and I sighed. That was probably our only chance to get the wand. And also, the best one compared to the others.

"Wow that is beyond exciting. Do you think that's it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row? Next to the fairy godmother just so we could soak up all that goodness?" Mal questioned him gesturing to all of us. That would make it ten times easier.

"I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend." Ben told her and I smirked turning my head so Ben couldn't see. Audrey, maybe it was time for Benny to make someone else his girlfriend.

"And your girlfriend?" Mal repeated and Ben affirmed it along with apologizing and she smiled slowly moving her hand to close the door.

"Yeah, okay, Thanks bye." Mal shut the door as Ben tried to say something but she didn't care. Mal looked at all of us smirking. She looked at me with an evil smile.

"You had the same idea, didn't you?" Mal asked me and I gave her a look that said `duh`.

"Guess it's time for Bennyboo to get himself a new girlfriend?" I asked looking at everyone who nodded in agreement.

"And I need a love spell." Mal said clapping her hands and Carlos tossed her the spell book. That would leave Mal up front, and who knows where we would be. My mind drifted to find a way for another one of us to be down there. Ben was an only child so that was out as an option and I didn't know who else would be considered family for him. I fell down to my bed and blew stray hairs out of my eyes. This was our chance to get the wand.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ill see you guys next week! Wish me luck on my exam!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Welcome back for another chapter. I definitely needed a break did not do fabulous on the exam but its college algebra so I don't care cause Im still passing the class. I better be after a 36 question hw.. anyway!**

 **Here the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay. It says we still need one tear and I never cry." Mal said checking her spell book and she mixed up the spell. I sat on one counter near her. Evie was helping her while Jay and Carlos sat on the counter across from me.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos said grabbing an onion from beside him. I smirked at Dude sitting with him, Glad he finally got over his fear, at least a little.

"No, it says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly." Mal said as she checked the book.

"A tear is a tear." Jay said gesturing a hand out annoyed.

"That's not true Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein based hormones than a reflex tear." Evie said looking over to Jay as she handed mal an Ingredient she needed. I smirked in pride at her, she was incredibly smart when she wanted to be.

"Listen to you." I said and she smiled at me beaming with pride. I chuckled hearing the boys have a little argument. The door opened and I turned my head suddenly but relaxed seeing Lonnie, we could put this off easily and making cookies.

"There you are Mal. I was looking for you. You know all the girls want you to do their hair!" She said walking up to us. She glanced down at what Mal was doing and I noticed the Spell book was now covered by a rag. Good, if we wanted to play this off she couldn't see that.

"Midnight Snack huh? What you guys making?" Lonnie asked leaning closer to see what she was doing.

"Nothing special. Just cookies." I told her and she smiled moving her finger to take a bit. Mal and Evie tried to stop her and she tasted it. We hadn't put everything in it so it was unlikely it would have any effect. I still laughed when Jay tried to be the object of her affection only for her to disregard him.

"It could use some chips." She shrugged and moved to the fridge. Chips? Like chocolate chips? I know Auradon had more stuff than us on the Isle but did the school just have chocolate chips for the students? Jay questioned her not knowing what she was talking about and the others didn't either.

"Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait didn't your moms ever make you guys like chocolate chips cookies?" Lonnie walked back over and added some to the batter over the counter. We all looked at her, the others wondering what she meant and I wished I could recall those memories much better than I could.

"Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie spoke looking at all of us. The others had looks on their faces like they wanted what she described. I wanted it back.

"It's just different where were from." Mal told her and stirred the chips into the batter.

"Well yeah I know that. I just figured even Villains love their kids? Gabi?" Lonnie looked to me and so did the others.

"Once I was old enough to take care of myself that's what I did. And my mom died right when I was old enough so any comfort like that left with her." I said leaning my head against the metal bar near my head. Lonnie looked at me heartbroken and glanced around at the others.

"Oh… How awful." Lonnie said touching Mal`s hand as tears ran down her face. Mal moved her hand to swipe a tear and flicked it into the batter.

"Yeah well. Big bummer but we have to get these into the oven so thank you so much for coming by really, really have a goodnight." Mal said pushing Lonnie out and Evie took over stirring. Once Lonnie was out Mal looked at me.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. We can finish up here okay?" She offered and I nodded jumping down. I didn't talk about my mom much. They knew my childhood was closer to what Auradon kids had than they did. But they also knew that died and was buried with my mother. That my entire life had changed and suddenly I had to grow up way to fast to make up for her being gone, Gaston didn't care I had just lost my mother. I walked out and started towards our room. I fingered the last gift she gave me, my necklace, I almost never took it off. No one said anything if they noticed. They all knew about the day suddenly there was one less woman around Gaston and his children.

I blew hair out of my eyes and stood up leaving the classroom. French was such a boring class for me. Sure, it was amusing when people messed up and the Teacher made me say it correctly to try and give me a reason to not laugh. Only to find out I could say it perfectly and with an accent.

"Ah! Mon trésor!" I turned to see Leon jog up to me smiling.

"Yeah?" I questioned him wondering what he wanted, I just saw him in class earlier.

"I wanted to check and make sure you`re okay in your new classes." I blinked at his words and nodded.

"Yeah I`m fine. Im actually getting a challenge now. "I told him and his smile widened.

"That's great! Do you have any questions about anything or need any help with something?" He asked and I bit the inside of my cheek debating on if to ask about who Ben`s family was. I didn't feel like running into anyone can causing a scene to early at the coronation.

"Actually I do have a question. Ben said that is family will be front row of the coronation. That obviously includes his parents and im assuming his grandfather. But is there anyone else. Cause yah know family history?" I questioned an Leon blinked.

"Yeah there is. My parents and sisters. Along with Cogsworth, and Chip. But you don't have to worry. They know you arent your father. They actually want to meet you eventually." He assured me and I rose a brow. They actually wanted to meet me? Why?

"MAL!" I turned my head hearing a voice sing Mal`s name suddenly.

"That was Ben." I cast my gaze to Leon who looked shocked. He must have eaten the cookie, and it made him sing her name? Oh, this was going to be fun. I jogged to the sound along with Leon and stopped seeing Mal covering Ben`s mouth with her hand. Leon, Jay and Carlos left with Ben and I laughed covering my mouth. Evie and Mal started laughing too.

"Oh yeah! I found out that Leon is considered family to Ben and will be up front during the coronation too." I told Mal and Evie who smirked at me.

"Well I guess it's time he got a girlfriend or a new one." Mal said smirking.

"Leon, right?" Evie said and I nodded. She looked after him and I heard someone clear their throat.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. And he never dates the ones he had for more than a month" I turned to see Doug and smirked at his tone. He liked Evie, no surprise there.

"And no royal blood, Crown." I told her and she pouted slightly. Mal smirked at me and I sighed. Guess I would have to try and be his date to the coronation, I didn't feel like ruining Evie`s plans of getting with a Prince, it was something she's dreamed about for years I couldn't do that to her.

I stood in the bleachers next to Mal, Evie and Lonnie watching the Game. It was tied 2-2 and the game was almost over. I saw the coach turn to Jay and smirked. Oh, the other team wouldn't know what hit `em. We clapped when they brought Jay and Carlos in and I cheered. I watched as they played and felt Lonnie grab my arm as she watched. I groaned when Jay`s shot was blocked and saw them move past the kill zone on the field. Jay caught the next ball by jumping into the air. I say Jay use Carlos as a shield through the Kill zone and chuckled. Carlos made the Ball knock of his shield and Lonnie gripped my arm tighter. I saw Leon knock the ball to Jay who knocked it to Ben who scored. We all cheered as the timer ran out. Jay pulled Carlos and Ben into slight headlocks and Ben grabbed Leon pulling him into the same fate. I turned my gaze and saw Mal covering her ears and chuckled. The team came up and Ben grabbed the Mic from the announcer calling everyone`s attention. He climbed up onto the post where the `dragon fire` came from.

"Give me an `M`!" He called making the `m` with his arms. I covered my mouth holding back laughter as everyone did it.

"Give me an `A`!"

"Give me an `L`"

"What does that spell?" Ben called out to everyone and I smirked turning to Mal grabbing her arm.

"Mal!" Everyone called and I said it teasingly. She glared at me but there was no heat behind it. I laughed and turned back to look at Ben. We repeated it on Ben`s request and I saw Audrey look at Ben confused.

"I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" I laughed and saw Audrey run off. Maybe if I liked her I would care, but since I don't it doesn't matter.

"Give me a beat!" Ben called to the band and I turned to Mal wide eyed.

"Oh My God Cookie." Evie spoke as the music started to play and Ben started to dance a little.

"What was in that cookie?" I asked Mal who laughed along with Evie.

Did I mention  
That I'm in love with you  
And did I mention  
There's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
So let me shout it out loud  
If that's okay

Ben danced a little on the stand before jumping down and staring directly at Mal. All the tourney players started to dance behind him including Jay, Carlos and Leon.

(HEY)

If that's okay  
(HEY)

I met a girl who rocked  
My world like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever

I never thought that it could happen  
To a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got me down on my knees

Jay brought over the Mic stand and the players followed Ben`s lead with the dance and All fell the ground when Ben landed on his knees. He then flipped on his back and I covered my mouth laughing.

'Cause my love for you is  
RIDICULOUS  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it could be like this

Ben was helped up by Jay and Carlos before he moved the mic stand and placed the mic on singing from there. Everyone was joining in but another voice sounded louder and I looked to see Leon with a Mic, don't know where he got it though. But he seemed to just be supporting Ben.

My love for you is  
RIDICULOUS  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S

Jay held the mic stand as ben made the letters with his body as the players danced behind him. Leon sang but seemed to be keeping with the players rather than Ben himself. Then Leon and the rest of the players did the letters when the crowd repeated the spelling of the word.

It's RIDICULOUS  
Just RIDICULOUS  
And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss, c'mon

Ben blew a kiss to Mal and I sent her a teasing smirk joining in on singing the song like Evie.

Did I mention  
That I'm in love with you  
And did I mention  
There's nothing I can do

Ben held the mic stand at an angle as he walked in a line made of the players, he was still looking straight at Mal, which probably wasn't hard as everyone else but me was in Blue and yellow, minus Yellow for Evie.

And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day?  
So let me shout it out loud  
If that's okay

Ben dipped the mic down the opposite way before coming back to stand with the stand leaning somewhat forward pointing at Mal as he sang.

If that's okay

Ben pulled the mic off and was lowering himself to the ground without actually touching it before lifting himself up again and dancing with the mic back on the stand.

I gotta know which way to go  
C'mon, give me a sign  
You gonna show me that you're  
Only ever gonna be mine

Don't wanna go another minute  
Bein' without you  
'Cause if your heart just isn't in it  
I don't know what I'd do

Ben sang before one again pulling the mic loose and fall backwards only for the team to catch him and push him throw him back up before going back to the dancing they were doing. The cheerleaders apparently as well, I guess I wasn't paying attention to them once Audrey left. Leon moved to stand beside Ben.

Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is RIDICULOUS

Mal covered her mouth in shock and I grabbed her Mal shaking her slightly smiling at her.

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
It's RIDICULOUS  
Just RIDICULOUS

Yet again they made the letters with their bodies however this time Leon was with Ben and not the team.

And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'mon now!

Hey!  
Oh yeah! Hey!  
Yow!  
Alright! (Hey)  
Alright! (Hey)

Ben pulled off his jersey and threw it into the stands for Mal to catch, which she did. I laughed and cheered singing the song again.

Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS  
I never knew (Who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is RIDICULOUS

I laughed when Ben climbed onto the Horse mascot and started riding them. Leon was in front of Ben singing as well and dancing as he walked in front of the mascot. Carlos was with him and the rest of the team behind along with the cheerleaders. Ben then fell back for the Male cheerleaders to catch him and lift him up into the air.

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S  
It's RIDICULOUS  
Just RIDICULOUS

The cheerleaders threw him into the crowd where he surfed to get to Mal. Mal moved back into Evie and I chuckled stepping out of the way.

And I would give my kingdom  
For just one kiss  
C'MON NOW

Ben reached us and went close to Mal. He tried to kiss her but she blocked him and ducked slightly. Instead he hugged her close.

"I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben said and I saw Audrey with Chad. She stole the mic and claimed him to be her new boyfriend and kissed him. I grabbed Evie`s hand and gave her a sad look.

"MAL! Will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked stealing the mic back. Mal pulled it to her.

"Yes." She answered and everyone cheered and Audrey stormed off.

Jay and Luc came up to get Ben down so the team could celebrate and I laughed. Leon looked to me and tossed his jersey at me. I caught it staring at him and he smirked before leading Ben down to the team. Lonnie gasped and grabbed my arm squealing. Claiming that Leon had never given any girl his jersey before. Mal and I looked to Evie and I moved to stand beside her.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal said and Evie seemed confused as she stared after where Audrey and Chad has left.

"Yeah, I feel like if she were talented like you and knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." I said and squeezed Evie`s hand.

"I guess I am kind of talented." Evie said and squeezed my hand beck.

"You are definitely gifted." Mal said and Evie smiled at us.

"Thanks M, and Roses." Evie said and we laughed before hearing Jay shout. We turned to see him being hoisted up by the team holding a trophy. Most Valuable Player huh? I smiled and put my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder as I cheered for him. He pointed at us and I clapped for him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And ill see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

 **I hope you like this chapter because it isn`t exactly align with the movie like the others are…**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Mon trésor!" I turned to see Leon walking up and noticed his hands were behind his back. I hummed in acknowledgment and he smiled.

"Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" He moved his hands from behind him to hold out a bouquet of Red roses. I reached out and took them from him. A date? Ben hadn`t even asked Mal yet and he was under a love spell. So how was I getting asked first.

"How did you know I like roses?" I questioned, yes flowers were a thing here for dates according to Lonnie anyway, but Roses weren`t given away so simply and these were a dark red, which were as common as the bright red ones.

"I may or may not have inquired what your favorite flower was with Evie." He said and I smiled holding the Roses tighter in my hand. So Evie had something to do with this.

"The answer is Yes." I told him and he beamed at me.

"Later today ill pick you up at 4?" He questioned and I nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles before walking off. I shut my locker and stared at the Roses. Okay now I had to find Evie.

I finally found her after checking literally everywhere in our room sewing something. I set the roses down on the table and she let out a squeal.

"He asked you!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes sitting down across from her.

"So I need some help. Cause dates arent really my thing." I said and she smiled clapping her hands.

"I have the perfect idea, helps that I know where you guys are going and no I`m not telling. Its time you went on a proper romantic date. And trust me Leon is romantic." She said standing up and moving around grabbing things from around the room.

"Romance isn`t a huge thing on the Isle Crown." I crossed my arms and she shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you don't deserve to be swept off your feet. Now stand up come on I got work to do." I sighed shaking my head at how excited she was and stood up.

Evie twisted my hair back and I looked over to Mal who was sitting on her bed sketching. She had come sometime during Evie`s process.

"How is it that Leon asked me out before the love spelled Ben asked you?" I questioned and she shrugged.

"He just really likes you." Evie said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not exactly boy friendly with my attitude Crown." I scoffed and my glance shifted to the roses which were in a vase, provided by Doug who also had shown up briefly during Evie`s process curtesy of Leon.

"You're friendlier to him than any other Auradon guys. Besides what does it matter it works for us." Mal said and I sighed but didn't say anything else as Evie finished. She stood me up and moved me to stand in front of a mirror. I held back a gasp as I stared at myself. My hair was half twisted up and the rest lay softly curled on my shoulders. I was in a red dress with black lace running down from my hips making rose designs with a black leather jacket, I also had short black leather heels with gold chains and a golden rose on each. I had a slight amount of blush on my face and my lips were glossed. Red earring sat on my ears, I also had my necklace and bracelet set that I always wore. And red leather and lace fingerless gloves adorned my hands. A knock sounded at the door and I walked to open it. Leon stood on the other side and he stared at me the way guys on the Isle stared at Evie. He shook out of it and offered a hand.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing my knuckles again. I smiled at him and walked out of the room I turned to Evie and Mal who waved. Evie was smiling as she said bye and closed the door.

"Are you ready Mon trésor?" He asked holding out his elbow. I rolled my eyes but took it and walked with him.

"Am I allowed to know where were going?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Dinner." Was all I got in return and I sighed at least that was more than what Evie told me. We walked away from the school and to what seemed to be the town around it. It seemed a distance away but it actually wasn't that far. I looked around at all the stores and people who didn't even blinked twice at me.

"Here we are." I looked and saw we were in front of a restaurant on what seemed to the shore of a giant lake or river. It had `Tiana`s place` across the front of it. Leon led me inside and we were sat at a table. I glanced around seeing lights hanging from the ceiling and band playing not far away.

"First time Suga`?" I turned to see a woman, probably my father's age or around that smiling at me holding menus. I recognized her as Princess Tiana.

"Yes, it is." Leon answered for me and she laughed a little handing us menus.

"Well take all the time you need, once you're ready just call me." She said and walked off. Leon smiled at me and opened his menu.

"they have a bunch of stuff here. From Spicy to Sweet get anything you want." He said and I opened mine. I read the menu and was shocked at how rich and flavorful all the dishes sounded, we didn't have anything possibly like this on the Isle. I saw one I thought I might like, even though I would probably like half the menu and looked at Leon who was glancing at his. He looked up at me and once again smiled.

"Find something?" He asked and I nodded pointing it out. He read over it and blinked.

"Always wanted to try that but never did. But everything here I've had it great." He said and Tiana came back. We ordered and she smiled walking off to put it in.

"Don't have places like this on the Isle I imagine." He said and I nodded.

"we've got Ursula`s fish and chips. And were pretty sure not all of it is actual fish." I said and he chuckled.

"If you ever want to come out here just say, there are a bunch of different places, just figured here was the best for the first time you've been." He said and I smiled.

"This place looks amazing." I breathed and he laughed.

"Tiana would be happy to hear that. She did everything herself, well she had help from her mom and husband of course." He told me and I reminded myself to compliment her before we left. Our food came as we ate as we talked. He told me about Auradon and his family. He was the oldest of three with two little sisters who were twins. I choked at that before telling I was the oldest of four with twin brothers, though I was only older by 2 and 4 months not years.

"Here you two go." I blinked seeing Tiana set down a plate with what looked like pastries covered in sugar. They smelled amazing.

"Beignets Suga`. On the house cause it's your first time having `em." Tiana smiled and I stared at her. She was being so kind and she didn't even know me. She left and Leon grabbed one.

"They are delicious try one." He prompted and I took one. I took a bite and my eyes widened. Leon laughed smiling at me.

"I think you're hooked now." He said as he ate his. We ended up clearing the entire plate and I licked my lips to get the sugar stuck to them. Tiana came back by handing Leon a piece of paper.

"I take it you liked `em?" she said and I smiled laughing a little.

"Never had anything like em. This place is amazing." I said and she beamed at me.

"Thank you. You are welcome anytime. Luc bring her here again." Tiana said turning to Leon who laughed.

"Sure Tiana. I don't think shell mind coming back." He handed her back the paper with money.

"What's your name before you go?" Tiana asked.

"Gabi." I told her and she nodded and smiled once more.

"We'll have a good night you two. I hope to see you here again Gabi." Tiana said and left. Leon stood and held out a hand to me. I took it and stood up. We walked out of the restaurant and started back to the school.

"Do you want to back one time?" He asked and I turned to him nodding.

"I would love to." I told him, I hoped there was a chance to go back before we stole the wand. I bit my lip at that thought and took a deep breath pushing that thought from my mind. He walked me to my room and took my hand kissing my knuckles one last time.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said and I nodded before he walked off. I opened the door walking inside. Evie and Mal looked at me with smirks and I glared.

"Shut up." I said and they laughed.

I leaned my head on my hand as I finished homework for math that I wasn't able to yesterday because Evie needed up with sewing Coronation outfits and I was the only other one of us who could sew. Suddenly a tray of food was placed in front of me and I turned my head to see Leon holding his own tray.

"I may have been informed by an anonymous source that you haven`t eaten lunch." He said and sat across from me. Anonymous source? Honestly, they were not subtle in the slightest. I gave in and set the pencil down grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. I got a look of triumph from Leon and shook my head at him. This only gain me a smile in return. But he looked tired not from lack of sleep but more like he had been handling to much lately.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned and he seemed shocked for a second. "You seem tired like you have too much on your shoulders." I added and he blinked at me still shocked.

"Im helping plan the coronation, along with another event Family Day. Its for the families of students to come and just have fun. Ben asked me to plan it because he wanted this year to be different because he is going to be King." He explained and I nodded.

"Im guessing it a lot of work then." I said and he nodded chuckling.

"Yeah but I don't mind. Its fun. Maybe I just take too much after my dad but oh well." He laughed and I heard his phone go off. He checked it and sighed. "They finally get back to me and say it has to be now? Honestly." He mumbled and I chuckled.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked and he scoffed giving me an amused look.

"Little bit. I have to have tables for the food and just got a reply from who I need to get them from. And they say today. So that means I have to get and set up the tables today. Which means im alone in doing it cause there is no way I can get anyway now." He said and I could see the gears turning in his head.

"I can help." I told him and he looked up at me. "You`ll have to show me how you want them of course but it will still be faster with two people." I said and he smiled at me.

"You`re a life saver. Now if only you could help me deal with Chad and Audrey." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't have the patience to deal with them so you`re on your own there." I told him and he laughed.

"I barely have the patience myself. But itll be worth it to surprise my family on family day." He said and I rose a brow at that.

"Surprise them?" I cocked my head slightly to the side and his smile got wider.

"Its tradition to have a performance the students do for the families. Do you know the song Be Our Guest?" He asked and I nodded chuckling at his excitement.

"We are doing a version of that. I wanted to surprise my dad because they don't know Im planning it this year." He said literally almost bouncing up a down with excitement.

"Im sure you`ll make him proud." I said and he beamed at me. I packed up my stuff and stood up with my tray. Leon did the same and took mine throwing it away. He returned and offered me his elbow.

"May I escort you to Chemistry?" He asked and I smiled taking his elbow.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I`ll see you next week!**


	8. Chapter 7

I laid on my bed as Evie was sewing Mal`s dress for the coronation while she was off doing who knows what. I heard a knock on the door and swung around to stand up and walked to it. I pulled open the door to show Leon who smiled at me.

"Are you busy?" He questioned and I shook my head. He held out a hand and I took it following him out closing the door behind me. He led me out of the school but we didn't walk to far away. He handed me a box and I blinked before taking it. I unwrapped the ribbon tied around and pulled off the lid. I stared at what I saw inside. A golden bracelet that looked like flames connecting to a red rose. It was beautiful.

"Where did you?" I questioned wondering where he could get something like this.

"I know some people. Do you like it?" He asked and I nodded speechless. I slipped it on and he grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug.

"Je t`aime Ma chasseresse." I choked on my breath and stared up at him.

"huh?" I managed and he chuckled smiling at me.

"I love you. And it's okay if you can't say it back to me yet." He said and kissed my forehead. They knew love was kind of a rare thing on the isle. If it was there it was from a mother to a child and it wasn't always shown or it was very little. He pulled away and kissed my forehead again.

"I'll see you Tomorrow okay?" he said and I nodded before he walked off. I moved and quickly made my way back to the room and slammed the door open. Luckily Evie was no longer at the sewing machine but picking out fabrics. She turned to stare at me confused.

"Everything Okay?" She asked and I shook my head. I gulped and she walked to me grabbing my hand and leading me to her bed to sit as well as closing the door.

"What happened?" She questioned and I held up my wrist.

"He gave me this and said he loved me." I choked out my voice cracking as I did. She gave me a sad look and wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. I clutched onto her and felt hot tears run down my face. We didn't speak, Evie knew why I was crying and nothing she could say would make it better. The last person to really love me was my mom and that was years ago.

I finally rubbed my eyes raw and heard the door open to show Mal, soaking wet.

"What happened?" I asked her confused and she sighed flicking her wrist.

"I don't want to talk about it. Wait… were you crying?" She looked at me and I gave her a weak smile. She gave a sympathetic look before gesturing to herself.

"I'd offer a hug but I don't think you want to get wet." She joked and I laughed smiling at her. She went to change and dry off her hair and Evie squeezed my hand before moving back to work on our dresses.

"Children excuse me. Um as you know this Sunday is Family day here at Auradon prep. And because your parents can't be here due to uh distance we`ve arranged for a special treat." Godmother said and the others stood up going to stand in front of the TV that was in the front of the room. It was unlikely my dad would be there, if he was id get up but till then. She turned it on and it showed Malfeicent`s face with The Evil queen, jafar and Cruella in the background. It took some time as they tried to figure it out before I assume they could suddenly see us like we could them. Yup my dad wasn't there, good I really didn't want to talk to him anyway. I wish I could talk to the boys though, at least one of them.

"Evie! It`s mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful Oh you know what they say the poison Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The Evil queen spoke and I smiled. The Evil Queen, while not placing the best ideals into Evie`s head still was probably the nicest out of all our parents. Maleficent made a comment about it actually being weeds before Cruella called Godmother an old bat.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal told them and I rolled my eyes looking down at the drawing Mal had handed off to me. Mal was better with black and white and left me to give them color. I started on it making sure to still pay attention because you never know when their parent's moods would turn sour. I rolled my eyes at them poking at Godmother, they could be doing much worse so I didn't say anything.

"Mal! I m-m-miss you." That sounded like it physically pained her to say it. Mal told them basically we were getting the wand at the coronation, without actually saying to let her mother know our plans. I looked up when Cruella asked about Dude and kept watching. This could turn sour. Cruella said Dude would make perfect earmuffs and I started to pack my stuff up. Carlos argued with her and the other villains started shouting at each other. I stood up and walked over turning the screen off sighing.

"I'm so sorry." Godmother said and I looked to the others.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay told her and they went to get their stuff.

"Gabi." Godmother looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Really there's no way you could have known that would happen. Its fine were used to it. Bunch of villains all on one island. They don't always get along. "I shrugged and walked back to where my stuff was grabbing it.

"Gaston wasn't there." She spoke up and I turned to look at her.

"Probably best he wasn't. I don't think you would want to hear what he has to say about your King or about what your allowing me to do here." I told her and she gave me a confused look.

"Allowing you to do?" I gave her a soft smile and sighed.

"Letting me learn. Telling me its good im smart. He doesn't want me to be smart. He basically wanted me to be what Belle was not. The perfect pretty housewife. If I wanted to or not. So yeah its probably a good idea he wasn't there." I told her and walked off to find the others.

"Okay, we all know what this looks like. So, it`ll be up on the dais under the beast`s spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. Gabi and I will be in the very front." Mal pointed to the places on the detailed drawing we had.

"You guys will be up in the balcony. Carlos?" I pointed then looked to Carlos for what he needed to do.

"Okay. So, I find our limo so we can break the barrier and uh get back on the island with the wand." He said and we all nodded.

"Perfect Evie? You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he`ll be out like a light." Mal told her handing her the perfume bottle. I sighed and stepped away from the table.

"I'm going back to the room okay?" I said and they all nodded at me letting me walk off. I got to the room and sat on the bench by the window wrapping my arms around my knees. Soon we would be stealing the wand, and letting the Villains get their revenge. And in the process destroying our own happiness. Jay didn't like stealing, Carlos loved Dude, Evie was so smart and actually enjoyed learning new things. And Mal, she was finally starting to know what love felt like.

I turned my gaze to the door and sighed standing up from the bench. Which stirred Evie who was laying on her bed.

"Gabi?" She questioned me and I waved a hand.

"I'm going to see Mal." I told her and walked out of the room. Evie had told me Mal wanted to break the love spell on Ben, I almost wish it were that easy with Luc, he wasn't under a spell which made it so much more painful. I opened the door to the kitchen and Mal jumped tears running down her face. I walked to her and pulled her into a hug without saying a word. She stopped stirring and clutched onto me. She exactly cared about Ben, her wanting to break the love spell showed that. And Mal had never known love before and she was having to give it up so quickly after getting it. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

"How about I finish this and you go get some sleep okay?" I suggested and she nodded into my shirt pulling back wiping her eyes.

"That's the last ingredient I put in." She pointed at her spell book and I nodded ushering her out. Once the door closed I started working on finished the spell to reverse the love spell. I finished stirring and made the treat before boxing it up. I gulped and leaned against the fridge before falling to sit on the floor. Soon we would be stealing the wand and taking over Auradon, Who knows what would happen to everyone when the villains came.

I covered my face with my hands and let my body shake with sobs as hot tears ran down my face. I didn't want to do this. I don't think any of us did. But did we really have a choice, if we didn't and our parents got to us somehow, we`d be goners.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter is alittle shorter but I wanted to end it like this so….. I apologize. And im kinda sick this week so I hope that's a good enough reason for the short chapter. Anyway ill see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys sorry for being gone for basically 2 weeks. I had an important essay due that took up a lot of my time. So You are getting two chapters today! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stood off to the side as family day started. Leon had stressed a lot over this because he really wanted to surprise his father with it. It paid off because it looked amazing with everything set up. I had only seen parts of it when I helped him so even I didn't know what the finished product was supposed to look like beforehand. Guess he wanted to surprise everyone not just his father. But it was mostly for his father. I heard music start playing and moved so I could see what Leon had been talking about with such excitement for the past few days. His tribute to his father, a new version of Be Our Guest.

Leon and Ben

Ma cherie Mademoiselle  
It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure  
That we welcome you tonight  
And now, we invite you to relax  
Let us pull up a chair (Yeah)  
As the dining room proudly presents  
Your dinner!

Ben and Leon walked together in a line with other students, including Doug, Lonnie, Chad and Audrey with napkins on their arms. They made it to front past everyone and Ben bowed somewhat to his parents.

All

Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest (That's right)

Everyone behind started on their own dance. Stopping when Ben and Leon turned back to them. Though it seemed Doug wasn't entirely versed in the dance they were supposed to be doing. Which made Evie smile.

Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres (Uh-huh, come on)  
Why, we only live to serve (Whoo!)  
Try the grey stuff (All right)  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes (Yeah)

Ben and Leon tossed the napkins on their arms off to the side were girls caught them as the students behind them sang. All the guys then moved forwards to join them and Doug started to beatbox as they danced.

Boys

They can sing, sing, sing  
They can dance, dance, dance  
After all, Miss, this is France! (Uh-huh)  
And the dinner here is never, never second best!  
Come on

Go on, unfold your menu  
Go on, take a glance and then you'll (Alright)  
Be our guest

Be our guest  
Be our guest, yeah, yeah  
Come on, yeah, be our guest, guest, yeah, yeah

We walked up looking over the courtyard filled with families as they continued their performance. Leon had planned the event and worked on the number as practice for taking over his father's job once Ben was crowned.

Girls

Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding en flambé, flambé  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
(Sounds so good)

The girls had moved past the guys and started their own mini performance as we walked down and around everything that was set up. I saw Leon move up the front with Ben once again.

Ben and Luc

You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared (It's all prepared)  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining

Ben then moved back so Leon was standing in front of everyone. He spotted me and smirked winking and I realized this was his father's biggest part in the original song the part he was most excited about. The main surprise for his father.

Leon  
We tell jokes (Jokes)  
I do tricks! (Tricks)  
With my fellow candlesticks  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet (Yeah)

I smiled as he moved back to join everyone else and the number continued. Everyone singing and dancing with Ben and Luc in the front.

Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Yeah  
Yeah, come on  
Be our guest  
Be our guest, come on, come on  
Be our guest

The number finished and I clapped smiling at Leon who was beaming with pride before he bowed and gained more cheers. I saw Evie take Dude and Carlos attack a table with chocolate, Jay joining him. I saw Luc walking towards us and meet him halfway.

"Did you like it?" He asked and I smiled nodding.

"It was amazing, you`re dad definitely loved it! Worth working with Audrey and Chad I'd say." I teased and he laughed smiling he took my hand and started leading me off.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him and he turned to give me reassuring smile.

"My family wants to meet you." He said and I choked on my breath making him chuckle.

"Relax, they know who your father is and they don't care. I also may have spoken a lot about how smart you are. "He said and I rubbed my neck.

"It's not that big of a deal that Im smart." I said and he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Ma chasseresse, you`re brilliant. Smarter than half of the kids here in Auradon. That's something." He said and lead me into a slightly more secluded area. I saw an older woman who looked extremely kind, a young man with dirty blonde hair a few years older than us most likely, a young woman with dark brown hair and curvy figure. Along with a man who looked extremely similar to Leon, probably Lumiere and finally a man with I think a toupee but something told me I shouldn't mention it. The older woman was the first to notice us walking up.

"Everyone I would like to meet Gabi. Gabi this is my family. My godmother Mrs. Potts and her son Chip." He gestured to the older women and blonde-haired boy who smiled at me brightly.

"My Uncle Cogsworth he's the majordomo of the castle. "He gestured to the man with the toupee who nodded his head at me.

"And finally, my parents, My father Lumiere and my mother Fifi. My sisters are busy at school so they couldn't come." He introduced and I smiled at them waving my hand. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"Oh, aren't you just the prettiest thing! You even prettier than Leonce described." Mrs. Potts spoke with a thick British accent. I flushed and looked to Leon who shrugged.

"Mom don't kill the poor girl." Chip spoke up and I was released to breath only for a second being I was being pulled into another hug. This time by Fifi who was talking about how beautiful I was and how happy she was Leon was finally seemed to be settling because I was the first girlfriend he had taken to meet them. Though she called Luc by a nickname `Mon Petit candelabre` or my Little candelabra. I noticed Leon flushed and smirked chuckling.

"Guess mom`s give embarrassing nicknames over here too." I said and Luc turned to me wide eyed like he was wondering if I knew what she had just called him or had just assumed by his expression.

"Alors vous etes son petit candelabre hein?" I questioned and his face turned bright red and everyone went silent.

"You speak French?" He exclaimed his voice cracking and I laughed covering my mouth.

"It`s my first language. My mama taught me." I told him and he covered his face with his hands.

"You were waiting for this!" He said and I smiled.

"If it makes you feel better I made that choice when we first meet. You happened to speak French, not many people on the Isle can so I decided to take the chance on something like this happening." I said and he glared at me, but no heat and his face was still a bright red so it wouldn't have mattered if there was anyway. His family started to laugh and he groaned.

"It's bad enough I'm still called that and you can actually understand it come on!" He groaned before his father pulled him into a hug lifting him into the air. Lumiere started going off in French singing his son`s praises for how proud he was of him for planning this and how good the performance was. I smiled because this is what he wanted, to make his father proud. Leon flushed even more and had a smile of pride on his face.H is mother finally released me and Cogsworth held out a hand which I took it shaking it. Lumiere finally released Leon and I heard a bark. I turned to see Carlos and Dude.

"Mal invited us to play croquet and have lunch with Ben and his family. Want to come?" He asked.

"We can go. I need to get back at Ben for beating me last time." Leon said and grabbed my hand we followed after Carlos before I could get a word out.

"Bye Mrs. Potts, Chip, Uncle Cogsworth. Love you Papa, Mama see you later!" Leon called to them as we walked away.

"Embarrassed? "I questioned and he glared at me again.

"So, do you know how to play Croquet? "He asked and I shook my head and he threw an arm around my shoulders.

"You`ll do fine it's not hard. "He assured me as we got to where the others were.


	10. Chapter 9

Leon showed me how to play croquet before going off and challenging Ben and Jay. I chuckled and stood by watching them play. Evie was talking to Belle, about who knows what. And Carlos was playing with Dude. I suddenly heard a loud exclamation of `You` and turned to see Mal standing near Audrey and women she looked like but who was older. I walked over quickly standing behind Mal for now.

"How are you here?" the women asked stammering as she looked at Mal. "And how have you stayed so Young?" She questioned her. Ben came up and put a hand on Mal`s arm.

"Queen Leah. It's okay Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" he said to try and relax the older women that the one who cursed her daughter wasn't here.

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us? C'mon you remember, don't you? The poison apples, and the spells, spells." Queen Leah said looking around at all the adults before looking back to Mal.

"My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So, her first words her first steps I missed It all. You mustn't trust her." Queen Leah said turning away from us. Mal moved to apologize before Chad stepped in front of her.

"Go away stay away from her!" He said and I grabbed Mal`s arms pulling her behind me staring Chad in the eye.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben tried to defuse him and got a look from chad in return.

"What? They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think Villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair Play? No way okay? Uh-uh" Chad said then looked to me.

"Your nothing but a monster like your father playing Leon probably just to get close to Ben`s parents. "He sneered and I stared him in the eye, me like my father? He wouldn't be standing now and neither would Ben if I was like my father. Chad then looked to Mal behind me.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad said to her and my hands went into fist. He moved past Ben to look at Evie and Jay who were behind us.

"Oh, you enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." He said to Jay and Evie. Evie grabbed her magic mirror and stepped forward.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She asked and turned it to reveal Chad`s face. He scoffed and whacked her hand down. I moved forward and my fist connected with Chads face, he fell to the ground holding his nose groaning in pain. I stared at Chad glaring.

"You can say whatever the hell you want about me. But don't you even think about insulting them got it? If you do I actually will become the monster you seem to think I am." I spoke my voice going so cold and I knew from experience my eyes had hardened to look more like my fathers.

"Come on Mal." Evie pulled Mal away and Carlos meet up with them. Jay followed after a few steps and I started to back away. I spotted Leon with his family and gave him a sad smile.

"Gabi!" I turned and ran where Jay had stopped before we continued to meet the others.

I sat on the top of the picnic table and fingered the bottom of my skirt. No one was talking and everyone else was staring at us, or me more accurately like we would attack them.

"Hey Guys! How is everyone? Hey Listen Forget about it. All right it was nothing." Ben came up and circled around the table. He pat Jay`s shoulder and mine before reaching mal and placing his hands on both her shoulders.

"After the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. Sorry Gabi Leon had to finish some last-minute things for the coronation. I'll see you guys later." Ben said and looked to me smiling softly before he walked off. I adjusted the sleeves of my sweater so I could curl my fist around fabric and not cut into my palms with my nails. Doug came up and tried to talk with Evie, bless his heart but Chad would let him. Evie smiled sadly at him as he sat with Chad. I did feel a swell of pride that his nose was bruised maybe even broken.

"How long does she think that's going to last? Mal is just a bad girl infatuation." Audrey came up with Jane who bent down to talk in Mal`s ear.

"Yeah. I mean he's never going to make a villain a Queen." Jane said and I gave her a look.

"And Gabi, that move earlier scared off your boyfriend. Don't be surprised if you get sent back to where you came from." Audrey said smirking as they laughed and walked to join the group behind Mal.

"Beware forswear undo Jane`s hair." Mal flipped through her spell book and did the spell. Screams were heard as she did and Mal stood turning to them. We all stood up after she did looking at them

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal threatened them finally done with being tormented and I couldn't blame her.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey sassed her hand on her hip.

"Do I… Do any of us look like were kidding?" Mal asked and when they didn't react she started flipping through her spell book. This caused them to run off.

"I'm really looking forward to the coronation. Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand." Mal said as she walked away us following her. What Auradon people didn't realize about villains was that Evil is not born. It's made.

I fingered the ends of my hair as I stood where I was originally supposed to meet Luc for the coronation. Evie had straightened my hair back out and left it hanging instead of doing anything with it. I gulped and looked to Evie who wasn't far off. She smiled at me sadly before turning to look at Doug with the band.

"Ma chasseresse?" I whipped my head around to see Leon and he smiled at me. He took my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckles before pulling me into a hug.

"It's alright. No one blames you. You were defending your friends protecting them even. It would be stupid to think you didn't know at least a little bit when it came to fighting." He said and I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead softly before leading me inside the church to where we could wait for Ben. Why couldn't he just hate me now? That would make all of this so much easier, him hating me so I could help steal the wand and not care about what he would think because I would already know. But of course, Leon just had to understand why I punched Chad, while yes that was great for a boyfriend in general in this case it was the worst.

On the Isle

"Oh, and who is that Beauty with Leonce, soon to be crowned King Ben`s Maître d`?" Snow white asked as the camera moved to show a young woman with black hair that reached the small of her back. She was a two-piece red dress with see through gold lace covering both parts and black lace gloves.

"That's Ella!" Two boys with ink black hair and ice blue eyes exclaimed staring at the TV on in the tavern as it showed their sister. The Twin sons of Gaston. Gaston Jr and Gaston the third.

"HA! She found herself a man, did she? One of high rank too!" Gaston said looking at his daughter on the TV along with his sons. As long as Maleficent got the wand he was fine with his daughter staying with this Leonce. It meant she was actually being the women he had raised her to be. A homemaker and heir giver. He was proud of his daughter for actually doing what he wished.

A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes stared at the screen. She was the mother of Gaston`s twin sons. Her heart went out to the daughter of Gaston as she watched her. She deserved to be happy, the kind of happy she could see on her niece`s face as she spoke with this Leonce. The women clutched the fabric of her dress above her chest. "Your mother would wish for you to happy. If Auradon makes you happy stay Gabriella. Do what you want to do." The women whispered under her breath hoping her niece didn't let anything expect her feelings stir her decision.

Auradon

I nodded at Mal when she arrived and the choir started to sing. Leon grabbed my hand and I curled my fingers in with his for now. If Mal noticed, she didn't say anything. Slowly Ben walked into the Church. Belle and King Adam stood and everyone bowed and or curtsied as Ben passed. Mal, Myself and Leon included. Godmother walked up the dais and hugged Belle. She then curtsied to King Adam and he bowed so she could pull the crown off his head as Ben reached the Dais himself. Godmother placed the crown on his head and I noticed Mal staring at the wand. It was almost time. King Adam removed the spell jar and Belle grabbed the wand handing it to Godmother who walked to stand in front of Ben.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Godmother spoke to Ben holding the wand in both hands horizontally.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben answered and she moved to hold the wand with one hand.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king," She moved to tap the wand on both his shoulders before someone grabbed the wand. Expect it wasn't Mal who grabbed it.

* * *

 **We all know who grabs the wand but I had to end the chapter here.**

 **Anyway once again sorry for being gone for two weeks and I hope you enjoyed these chapters!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys. I`m a day late but this is the last chapter.**

 **I am planning to do Descendants 2 and when I start that ill let you guys know.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The wand released a blast of magic towards the ceiling as Jane fought for control.

"Child what are you doing?" Godmother shouted at her moving down as everyone else ducked.

"If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself! Bibbidi- bobbidi- boo!" Jane exclaimed trying to cast a spell. Ben ran to stand in front of Mal and Leon pushed me behind him. Mal moved and tried to grab the wand from Jane. She succeeded and stood holding it with both hands.

"Mal give me the wand." Ben said moving in front of her. Guess it was time. I tugged on Leon`s arm making him look at me.

"Je T`aime. I'm sorry." I told him and ran to stand beside Mal and she told Ben to stand back. I heard her mumble a bow appeared in my hands in green sparkles and a quiver on my shoulder. I notched an arrow but didn't aim at anyone yet. Audrey then tried to say I told you so and I aimed at her. Jay, Evie and Carlos were now behind us.

"Revenge Time." Jay spoke standing in front of Evie and Carlos.

"Do you really want to do this?" Ben asked Mal and I pushed her to stand in front of her. I aimed the arrow between Ben`s eyes and he stepped back.

"She said stand back Ben." I said staring him the eye. Mal didn't want to hurt him so this was best, that I confronted him not her.

"Briel." Leon walked to stand beside Ben, Gods why did he have to be such a good friend, no not friend. He was like Ben`s brother. And Just like I would stand in front of Mal he would stand by Ben. I took a deep breath and when Ben moved to the side I moved my arrow. Only for Leon to move to pull my attention back to him. Like he was sure I wouldn't shoot him. Probably because of what I had just told him. And he was right. I would not pull this arrow on him, I wouldn't pull it on Ben either. But I didn't have to. I just had to give the threat till we left.

"We have no choice Ben! Our parents…" Mal had moved from behind me to beside me staring at Ben holding the wand. Our parents will kill us if we didn't pull this off. At least Gaston, Maleficent and Jafar would.

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Ben stared at her with hope in his eyes.

"I think I want to be good." Mal said and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I had to agree with her, She knew what Gaston was like, knew what he pushed onto me. If I was too scared to go against him she would understand in a heartbeat, and so would the others.

"You are good." Ben told her sounding hopeful.

"How do you know that?!" Mal shouted at him not lowering the wand.

"Because, I'm listening to my heart." Ben told her and she glanced at me fully this time before looking back to Ben. Leon hadn't moved but Ben was still on the other end of my arrow. I didn't dare move it with fear of releasing it, even if my hands weren`t shaking.

"I want to listen to my heart too." She said lowering the wand and I lowered my arrow backing up to Jay, Evie and Carlos as Mal turned to look at us.

"And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." She said looking on the verge of tears.

"I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Mal said looking to Jay who smiled and I heard some players cheer a little.

"And you scratching Dude`s belly makes you happy you would of thought?" Mal said to Carlos who looked embarrassed as she laughed before looking to Evie.

"And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy You are so smart." She said and Evie smiled looking like she was about to cry too and Finally Mal looked at me.

"Gabi, Auradon makes you happy. Happier than I have ever seen you in the entire time I've known you. And you deserve to be happy." She told me and I laughed smiling at her.

"And I don't want to take over the world with Evil, it doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben." She said and turned around to face Ben holding up her hand with held his ring.

"Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy, not destroying things I choose good your guys." Mal spoke before turning back to face us and holding out a fist. It took a second before Jay pushed his fist to hers.

"I choose good too." Jay said and I put the arrow back in the quiver pressing my fist to both of theirs.

"I choose good." I breathed out and Evie followed and then we stared at Carlos.

"So, just to be clear we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents are going to be? Because they are going to be really, really mad." Carlos asked making us laugh. But he had a point.

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben assured him and Carlos nodded smiling putting his fist in. I felt a warmth against my side and saw Leon who reached out his fist. Ben had also joined standing beside mal with his fist in. Suddenly there was an explosion and we all broke apart ducking slightly. Green smoke came in and stopped in front of us to reveal a cackling Maleficent. Did Jane break the barrier with that blast of magic when she grabbed the wand?

"Go away mother." Mal said still holding the wand looking to her mother who laughed. Ben was now in front of his mom and I saw Leon with his father, Cogsworth and Chip in front of Mrs. Potts, Fifi and I`m assuming Maurice, Ben`s grandfather.

"She's funny. I'm so. your very funny. Here, wand me. Chop chop." Maleficent said waving for Mal to hand her the wand.

"No!" Ben exclaimed and Mal tossed the wand to Godmother who tried to cast a spell with it but was stopped my Maleficent who froze everyone but us. I stared as she ogled King Adam, which was weird before going to Godmother and grabbing the wand. She mocked Godmother then turned to us. I turned my gaze slightly to Leon`s frozen form, he was looking at me, with worry in his eyes but no fear.

"Where shall we begin?" She questioned and I turned back to her ducking under one of Godmother`s raised arms now standing in front of Godmother.

"I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this? Perfect fit!" She used the wand to steal the ring off of Mal`s finger and it went around the wand. She ducked past Godmother`s other arm towards Ben standing in front of his mother.

"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous." She said pulling Ben`s face to her tilting his crown before pushing his face back to where it was.

"It's not what you want." She continued walking towards Mal.

"you don't know what I want! Mom have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!" Mal exclaimed her voiced cracking from the crying she had done a second ago.

"Oh obviously. I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil you'll get there." Maleficent told her daughter.

"No, I will not! And I really wish you had never gotten there yourself." Mal said more tears in her eyes.

"Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

"I know one thing young lady that you have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent exclaimed angrily.

"And know I command Wand to my Hand!" Mal cast holding out her hand and after a second of fight it shot over to her hand and she was shocked.

"I hardly think so. Frankly this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand! give me the wand!" She was the one acting immature. I notched an arrow and aimed at her and she stepped towards Mal.

"Hold on Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than Evil." Carlos told her stepping forward. Maleficent disagreed and Dude jumped on her before she threw him off of her. Jay ran forward to try and steal her specter only for her to stop him. She felt his muscles and smirked glancing at me.

"Gaston should be jealous." She said and flicked his forehead sending him the ground.

"Enough! You will regret this!" She shouted and spun around as green smoke swirled around her. The smoke grew to finally reveal Maleficent`s dragon form. She blew fire at Jay and he ran as we backed away. He ran around the church dodging the fire sent his way. He tried to climb over the dais only to be stopped and he ran towards us. I fired the arrow which distracted her long enough for Evie to make her mirror shine light in Maleficent`s eyes. Stunning her so Jay could reach us and Mal pushed us all behind her.

"Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me mother." Mal said standing her ground and her mother stared at her with glowing dragon eyes.

" _The strength of Evil_

 _is Good as none when_

 _stands before five hearts as one_ "

Mal chanted staring at her mother her own eyes glowing. I grabbed her arm supporting her as she stared down her mother.

" _The strength of Evil_

 _is Good as none when_

 _stands before five hearts as one_ "

She repeated her eyes glowing brighter and her voice gaining more power as she kept talking.

" _The strength of Evil_

 _is Good as none when_

 _stands before five hearts as one_ "

Green smoke covered Maleficent after a long stare down with Mal and we ran forward confused. Godmother had unfrozen and met us. Us wondering if Mal had done that.

"no, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty bitty." She explained gesturing to the small purple lizard on the ground.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal questioned kneeling down with Godmother to look at her mother.

"Forever is a long time you learned to love so can she." Godmother assured her and Mal held out the wand.

"I believe this belongs to you." She said smiling and Godmother took it. And picked up the ring which had fallen to the ground at some point.

"And I believe this belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an `A` in goodness class." She handed the ring to mal standing up and we laughed.

"bibbidi-bobbidi- boo!" Godmother undid the spell and Ben rushed forward roaring? I think and I laughed as Mal stopped him. Well guess Ben has some Beast in him.

"Okay, Okay. We kinda got his wrapped up here." Mal told him and Ben stared at her before scooping her up and spinning her around. I let out a sound of shock when I was pulled into the same fate and was set down after a second by Leon who was beaming at me. I turned my gaze to see Godmother scolding Jane. I backed away from Leon and smiled at him before walking to them. I put a hand on Jane`s shoulder as Mal put a hand on Godmother`s.

"Don't be too hard on Jane. It was us who put that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful inside and out. Your mom got that right." Mal explained and Jane smiled.

"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." She said laughing a little.

"And if you still want to change your hair or something. Yet me know, I'll be happy to help." I told Jane who nodded at me. I backed away and turned back to Leon. I heard Mal tell a guard to be careful as he placed a spell jar over Maleficent and I chuckled. Leon pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I smiled before pulling him into the group hug with the others.

All

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen

Ben

Ohay, ohay hey!  
Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, ohay

Ben with his jacket now unbuttoned sang standing in the center after students had carried him like he was sitting in a throne as everyone danced around him. All the girls and shortened their dresses to now be around their knees to make dancing easier. He held out a hand for Mal who strutted towards him dancing.

Mal  
Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, ohay

Mal joined Ben as she sang and everyone clapped their hands and started dancing around them.

Evie

Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, oh, oh

Evie danced and strutted through an aisle of students, including Doug. Once she reached the end she started her own dance as couples danced behind her and Doug joined her. Then she moved to dance with everyone else.

Gabi

Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, oh, oh,  
Ohay, ohay hey

I stood in the front of dancing students with Leon and danced as Evie did the same moves with Doug. We all moved to center to join Mal and Ben in a group.

Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

One of my hands connected with Ben and the other with Leon as we danced in a group along with everyone else. We broke away and Ben lifted Mal into the air, Leon followed his lead and I let out a light laugh as he sat me down.

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay ohay hey!

We kept dancing as a group and I spotted Jay and Carlos walk up to sit beside Jane who now had her hair tied up in a bun like fashion that I did for her. She was probably worried no one would ask her to dance.

Jay and Carlos

Yo, it's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em how passion sound

They each held our hands to Jane which she nervously took and they pulled her up and started to make their way to us.

Jay and Carlos

They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now  
I ain't goin' out like that now

Jay released Jane hand and Carlos spun her around before climbing up the steps to join us, while giving a high five to Jay who sat down on a step laughing.

Lonnie

Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh oh oh

Lonnie danced to Jay and grabbed his arm. She pulled him up and walked up the steps prompting him to follow. Which he did.

Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

We danced around in groups and I chuckled at Jay and Carlos dancing with Lonnie and Jane. Leon spun me around to face him smiling at me.

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on

3,2,1 Uh!

Mal and Ben walked down the steps where Ben tried to kiss her but she turned her head to the side before he could, the two then turned and went opposite directions as we continued to dance with myself, Evie, Leon and Doug now in the center. Mal and Ben finally reach each other up above us and we moved into two big groups. One of my hands was with Jay and the other with Luc as we made a much bigger version of the group dance we had done earlier.

Ooh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off

Come on  
We got to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!

We all turned to face Ben and Mal and bowed at the end. As we straightened out fireworks started up again and I laughed as everyone started cheering and jumping around. Leon pulled me into a hug and led me down the steps. I laughed as we continued to dance down there with everyone else.

 _You could almost forget when having this much fun. But I wanted to make sure you guys knew something. It may seem like it but this is not the end of our story. You'll see us again soon enough, but for now I think I'll go back to having fun._

* * *

 **And That's the end!**

 **Ill see you guys when I start Descendants 2!**


End file.
